Melody's Fist
by MoonAbyss
Summary: Kotone is a deliquent who loves to fight for money. She doesn't attend school, but one day her best friend paid for her schooling. So the bad girl is going to the imperial Hyoutei, where she'll meet her match when it comes to fists. OCxShishido


"Mitsuki, I don't think this'll work." I muttered. My best friend, Mitsuki Toshiyuki, was dragging me over to her house, well, mansion. Yeah, she was pretty rich, though she never acted like it. She was never full of herself, never bought expensive clothes or jewelry, she was just plain awesome.

"Trust me, Kotone, it will!" Mitsuki said, smiling at me while dragging me. "I just want to see how my uniform fits you first, then we'll ask your grandpa about it." I sighed and relaxed, letting her pull me all the way to her mansion. Okay, she had this idea, her father will pay my tuition to this expensive and high class school, her school, Hyoutei Academy. Sure, they have money and stuff, but there is no way my grandfather, being as old fashioned as he is, will allow it. She barged into the mansion and went straight to her room. We walked in, she closed the door, I sat on her fluffy bed, and she changed out of her cute uniform.

"I don't see why it's so important, Mitsuki." I pouted, catching her uniform when she threw it to me. I took off my clothes as she put some comfy clothes on. "I couldn't let your father pay for me to go to school. I mean, you may be rich and all, but still."

"See this house?" Mitsuki asked, twirling around. "My whole family doesn't like it. In fact, we hate it. Every single one of us." She said, sitting on the bed and watching me change. "My father's company said he should buy a huge house and stuff, so they just went ahead and bought it for him. He even has a house, larger than this, in America. My family just wants to blend in with normal families. So, you see, money doesn't matter to us. Father likes you, so he'll gladly spend money on you." I finished and looked at her. Okay, I know everything she was saying. She always says these things to me whenever she buys me something.

"Okay…" I muttered. I held out my arms, feeling the uniform fit perfectly, except one area. Are our bodies really that similar? Hmm. I looked at her smiling face. "Yo, Mitsuki, what size are your boobs?" She cocked her head to the side, in that cute kinda way.

"38DD" She answered. "Is it loose there?" She said, making a movement towards my boobs. I nodded. Damn her, of course, she has all the looks, even the boobs, aside from me. Argh. My boobs were only 38C. Well, it's not that far, but still. "Let's see, you're a C-cup, right?" I nodded again and touched my boobs.

"Not far! You have all the looks out of our friendship, Mitsuki! Beauty beyond compare and boobs!" I complained. She put her head down. By my guess, to hide her laughter. I pouted again and removed her uniform. "Screw you, Mitsuki." I put on my own clothes and grabbed my bag. I don't go to school, so this bag is something I just carry around to hold things. Usually, it has a cake, baked by me, to give to my little sister's, Miki's teacher. Since he was kind enough to give us a discount on the tuition to her school. Yeah, my family is pretty poor. Compared to Mitsuki, I have nothing. Sigh, damn best friend.

"Hey, Kotone, are you going to pick up Miki?" Mitsuki asked, finally recovering. I tossed her uniform at her and she laid it on her bed.

"Yeah, so just come over anytime you want tonight, Mitsuki." I said, walking out of her room. I stopped in her hallway, where the mirror is and stared at my hair. It was pretty long, everyone says it looks beautiful. I just don't see it though, it's plain black, what's beautiful about that? Mitsuki's black hair is much more beautiful. I looked into my gray eyes. Hmm, Mitsuki's purple eyes are prettier. I sighed again and made a fist. Oh well, I prefer my fighting skills than beauty. I turned away and walked out of her mansion. I turned down her road and walked to Miki's elementary school. Maybe I should cut my hair, yeah, that sounds good. I'll cut it short, well, to my shoulders. I touched my hair. It gets in the way of fighting anyways, like sometimes, guys pull on it. So, I'm going to cut my hair! I walked into Miki's elementary school and straight to her classroom. I opened her classroom door and was immediately glomped.

"Sister~!" Miki sang, hugging me tighter. She finally pulled away and pouted, crossing her arms. "Where were you? I've been waiting for an hour now! Shishido-senpai-san was kind enough to stay and wait with me." I jumped and looked at my watch. 5:24. My eyes moved over to the man, leaning against the window, smiling at us. Okay, I must admit, he looked really handsome right now, well, okay, he always does. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Shishido-senpai-sama. I didn't notice the time, I was at a friend's and I lost track. I'm so sorry!" I bowed and he just laughed.

"It's fine, I'd do anything for Hainekono-chibi. She's a good student with a great personality." He answered. I stood back up. Did he just call her Hainekono? He's older than her, he can call her by her first name. Miki giggled and smiled at him.

"Ah, Shishido-senpai-sama, I baked this for you!" I said, digging into my bag and handing him the cake.

"Kotone, I do love your cakes, they are the best I've even had, but I told you, you don't need to make me anything." He said.

"But, you let Miki into the school for only half the tuition, it's the least I could do." I said. She smiled at me again.

"You're such a nice girl, Kotone, it's a shame your family can't afford for you to go to school. Y'know, I wish my son will meet a girl like you." I blushed again and ducked low. If only he knew the real me. The girl who fights and plays poker for money. I grabbed Miki's hand and waved at him.

"T-Thanks, well, we'll be going home now, have a good day." I said, walking out of the room with Miki. She skipped along beside me, once we were out of her school. Then she looked up at me.

"Sister, why do you act so differently around adults?" Miki asked, in her cute voice. "Well, around adults that are around me. To others, you are your normal self."

"Miki, it's the least I could do for you. I don't want adults around you to think you'll grow up like me. Anyways, Miki," I looked down at her smiling face and smiled. "I have a fight that will bring us twenty dollars, then a poker game that will be worth at least one hundred, so we'll probably be home late again."

"Okay~ Then, afterwards, can we go to the candy store and buy a lollipop with our money?"

"Sure, but we better hurry, Mitsuki is coming over tonight and I'd like to be there when she comes." We walked into an alleyway and Miki leaned against the wall.

"Okay, well do good, sister." Miki cheered, when we both saw five shadows emerge from the alley.

"Miki, how'd you think I'd look with short hair?" I asked, looking at the five men surrounding us.

"Cute!" Miki yelled, as the men jumped towards us.

"Ahh, that was good." I said, smelling the one hundred thirty dollars I had in my hands. Miki was licking her lollipop and was holding my free hand.

"Sister totally owned those people." Miki cheered. We stood in front of our house and smiled at each other. I'm sure at least three hours had past since I left Mitsuki's house. Our grandparents would be angry at me again, but I'd show them all the money and they'd forget what they were angry about. I sighed and tightened my grip on Miki as we walked inside.

"We're home!" I yelled, taking off my shoes and helping Miki with hers. I heard stomping and I braced myself for some yelling. Grandfather and grandmother walked into the small hallway and smiled at me. Huh. Then, out came Mitsuki. Oh, no.

"Welcome back, Kotone." Grandfather said.

"Hello there, Miki." Grandmother said, helping her into the dining room. Grandfather followed them and I stared at Mitsuki.

"What did you do, Mitsuki?" I asked, glaring at her. She shrugged off my glare and smiled at me, handing me a white square box. I took it and felt a smile spread across my face when I read 'Hyoutei Gakuen' written on the box. I looked back up at the gleaming Mitsuki.

"How did you…?"

"I knew your grandparents were obsessed with money, easy." She said like it was nothing. I opened the box and gazed down at the cute uniform. I hugged Mitsuki and she took the money from my unexpected hand. I pulled away from her and saw her counting my money.

"Fighting and Gambling again, Kotone?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Not expectable." She handed the money back and gave me a disapproving look. "You start school tomorrow, so you better straighten up, Kotone. You like chess and dance, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm the captain of dance, since I already know you're skills, I'm making you vice captain, since you are way better than those other girls. Chess, you'll have to talk to the sponsor. Getting into clubs will keep you out of trouble, Kotone." She lectured. I nodded, like I always do.

"Anyways, thanks for this, Mitsuki." I said, signaling for my uniform. She looked down at me with her cold eyes. I recoiled.

"Uh-huh." She said, brushing past me and out my door. She always scares me when she's in her controlling mode. I shook it off, grabbed my uniform, and walked into my dining room. They were all sitting at the table, drinking tea, and watching TV.

"Kotone, why don't you come watch TV with us?" Grandmother asked. She sure was acting surprisingly nice. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks, grandma." I said, taking out some food and stuffing my face. My awesomeness cannot be sitting with the likes of them. I finished my food when I felt full and walked back into the dining room. Argh, this scene annoys me. "I'm going to sleep."

"Already?" Grandmother asked.

"I actually have school tomorrow, y'know, I'm kinda excited." I said, turning out the door. "Night."

"I'm going too, night." Miki said, running after me. We walked up the stairs and into my room. "Sister, since you're going to school, are you going to meet a boy?" I jumped, then started changing into my nightclothes.

"W-What?"

"Well, usually, girls and boys meet at school. That's what always happens in my books." Miki said. I smiled at her cuteness and threw my uniform box on my chair.

"Don't worry, Miki, sister's far from being interested in guys right now." I assured her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay then~ Night love you." She said, running out of my room. I smiled and closed my door and turned off my lights. I jumped in bed and stared into the darkness. Guys? Please, no guy will be interested me. A guy must like cocky tomboyish girls to like me. I shifted in bed and felt my long hair again. Oh, yeah! I got out of bed, turned on the lights, and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and dug into the drawers until I found scissors. I took a deep breath and took one last look at my long black hair.

.: ~ ~ ~ ~ :.

"Hey, you lazy girl, wake up." I shifted in bed and pulled my pillow over my head, feeling the lights come on. That was Mitsuki's voice. The pillow was removed and she hit me with it, continually. Argh. I opened my eyes and grabbed my pillow back. "Kotone, you have school, which will start soon." I jumped out of bed and looked at her in her uniform.

"I forgot! Oh, damn!" I shouted, grabbing my uniform box and taking it out. I ran at my drawer and took out some extra clothes and quickly got undressed.

"I see you cut your beautiful long black hair, Kotone." Mitsuki said, plainly. I flinched, looking at her distant face. It surprised me when she smiled. "It looks cute." I smiled and put on my uniform. The brown was cute in this uniform.


End file.
